kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Akatsuki
''Lugh, also known as Submission, is a member of YOMI, a disciple of Isshinsai Ogata, and a former member of team Mabinogion. Appearance Lugh is a young man of average height with dark medium length hair and more in the back going down to the upper part of his neck and has dark colored eyelids and lips. He wears a strangly one piece dark black suit that covers his legs, arms and up to the top of his neck. His eyes are strangly dark colored while his sclera is blank white (likely due to his blindness) Personality Lugh is a rather solenm and calm individual that is also a seemingly very inteligent individual. However, while he's a disciple of Ogata, Lugh has shown to have a rather nihilistic personality in regard to human life and even his own, showing that while he's aware of Ogata's treatment towards his disciples as test subjects and yet Lugh seems to be completely fine showing no concern with his own life and even telling Kenichi he's aware of Ogata's treatments towards his disciples to Kenichi. He also believes himself that Ogata wishes to have them surpass him someday and even kill him with that power. Despite being blind, Lugh seems to believe that he can see things very well due to how he takes notice of others habits. He's quite talkative about others, as noted by Berserker since he told the Shinpaku Alliance about his personal style, something that Lugh has also noted that is a bad habit of his. However, he's also very formal, properly introducing himself to the allaince when Kenichi asked who he was and the team he's apart of. In battle, following his method as Ogata's disciple, he's very ruthless, showing no mercy at all and even attempting to kill Siegfried in one blow without hesitation and even gave a slight smile when Ukita attempted to charge at him. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Return to Japan Arc' Lugh is first introduced in a meeting with the other members of YOMI as Mikumo gathers them for a meeting. He is later seen in a limo with Berserker and Ryuto and talks about how he knows that Ogata is taking so many disciples in to YOMI since if they "break" he has backups and notes they are just test subjects. He admits his worry for Rimi and notes that Ogata would like them to surpase him someday and likely kill him with their own strength as he sees it. Berserker notes he seems to see well and Lugh agrees with him. They all later arrive at the location of the Shinpaku Alliance is at outside Ogata's castle. He seems interested in the alliance stating he feels they are all fascinating fighters. As Kenichi asks who he is Lugh properly introduces himself and decides to ignore Ryuto's order to return to the castle due to his interest in the alliance. As he wonders if the masters have found Ogata, Kenichi asks if he's aware of Ogata's treatment towards his disciples, Lugh says he joined YOMI having already been informed of that information and Kenichi declares he will defeat him as a Katsujinken with Lugh not expecting anything less. When he goads them to charge him, Ukita is the first to charge at him but is saved by Siegfried at the last minute when Lugh reached out to grab him and has his fingers move in a very gross movement as noted by Kisara. As Siegfried reveals he's discovered what kind of man Lugh is, Lugh takes his fighting stance revealing he can use Seikukin as everyone discover that Lugh is actually blind. As Sieg decides to have him attack him first, Lugh takes up on his offer and snaps his neck. Thor attacks in rage over Sieg's pressumed death and grabs his left arm and breaks it and as he attempts to finish him, Siegfried rises having snapped his neck back into place noting his technique is locks, to which Lugh agrees. 'Techniques' *'Ogata-Ryuu Gliding Step (Ogata Style Gliding Step):' Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Anicent Martial Arts Users Category:Male